


Effortless

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by trowacko--When he wore it, the leather glove seemed to give him the power, confidence and veracity to do the things that we did. The way his eyes seemed to sharpen, take on a darker hue of obsidian - that's what I loved to see. It always reminded me of the first day I was taken, the day we began our journey within each other's lives. I took him that night too. I claimed his heart in the act that claimed my body and I would never leave his side again.





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_When he wore it, the leather glove seemed to give him the power, confidence and veracity to do the things that we did. The way his eyes seemed to sharpen, take on a darker hue of obsidian - that's what I loved to see. It always reminded me of the first day I was taken, the day we began our journey within each other's lives. I took him that night too. I claimed his heart in the act that claimed my body and I would never leave his side again._ \--Heero Yuy  
  
  
There wasn't anything particularly spectacular about the worn leather that hung from their bedpost. Yet as he slept on some nights, Heero would lay on his back and occasionally reach up to touch its smooth surface. Invariably, he'd feel a smile touch his lips when he thought of Wufei’s hand snugly inserted in it. Sometimes it seemed as though his partner changed when he wore the long glove; indeed, his veracity when they made love seemed to be that much more energetic and passionate than the two nights they'd gone without it. Just the thought of Wufei's hands wrapped in it's warmth kindled his flesh and hardened his body. Even so, sometimes he wondered if their acts together were mere flesh and not the love that he saw in Wufei's eyes other times. Was it really that important, though? Was it not enough to simply know that love existed without them acknowledging it in the classic phrase they had yet to say to each other? Heero traced the path the glove made over the headboard with a soft sigh.  
  
"What are you thinking of, Heero?" Heero barely suppressed the jerk that twitched over his muscles at the sound of Wufei's half-sleepy voice.  
  
"Nothing," he replied quietly and turned over slowly. Heero felt a hand slide under his body and over his torso, pulling him against Wufei's chest. "I couldn't sleep. That's all." The feel of being trapped in Wufei's embrace while fantasy and emotion remained strong in his mind did nothing to quell his arousal. Fervently, he hoped Wufei wouldn't notice and they'd simply sleep the night content in their comfortable position.   
  
Wufei rarely left matters to simplicity.  
  
He pressed himself against Heero's back, slid one hand over Heero's waist and slowly into the loose boxers. Heero clutched at the hand, too late to stop its most welcome touch against his erection. Warm currents pulsed over the back of his neck and sent shivers over his entire body as Wufei breathed. "Still not thinking of anything?" The hand slid up his shaft and a finger flicked quickly over his head. Heero felt his body jerk in response. His quickening breath gave way to gasps as Wufei worked quicker, his hand moving faster, slower. He was certain the pounding of his heart could be felt right through his back, yet he did nothing but lay there while his lover pleasured him from behind.  
  
A tongue licked over his earlobe slowly, pulling sensations from Heero's body and he could feel himself relaxing into an aura that inevitably led to their ardent passions. "Give it to me." Short. Simple. To the point. A sentence that stirred a tremble in his muscles and Heero reached up, plucked the glove from its perch and held it over his shoulder. His body quivered as it silently demanded the hand return to its former position and fondle him. A thought that brought a genuine smile to Heero's lips. _Yes,_ his mind agreed, _I want it back there too._  
  
A pair of hands grasped his head from behind and slowly slid forward until they met at Heero's forehead. He felt them trace a thin pattern until they touched at the back of his head. The feel of leather on one side of his face left intoxicating trails over his skin while flesh caressed his other cheek. Without looking back, Heero knew a dark gleam sprang into his lover's eyes and a grin had already spread across his lips. The pause that came after the touch was longer than usual, yet Heero didn't risk glancing back to see the cause of the delay.  
  
"Heero," Wufei's voice was soft, seductive, slightly different from its heavy tones when they made love. Heero wasn't sure if their adventures were taking a new turn or not. "-wear it for me, Heero. One night, this night."  
  
Leather caressed his cheek once more, but it lacked the feeling of Wufei's hand within in and Heero gasped in the dark of the room. Since the time he'd bought it on a whim and given it to Wufei, it had never graced his own hand. How then, he wondered, could he hope to provide Wufei with the same agonized pleasure Wufei had given him time without end? His fingers shook slightly as he pulled it over his shoulder and regarded it in wonder. He barely felt Wufei's arms circle his chest again to play with his rapidly hardening nipples.  
  
"Put it on." Wufei's whisper shivered across the back of his neck and Heero carefully worked the glove over his right hand, pulled its long length up to his elbow and felt awe at the warm feeling of his hand being encased. There was a power within this glove that he'd never understood before, never knew why or how Wufei's features would always look almost drunk when he slid it over his own hand. The fleeting touch across his arousal brought him out of his reverie and Heero sat up and turned over. In the whispers he heard when Wufei took off the glove, he noticed that he'd also taken off his boxers and tossed them aside. His body lay open and waiting for Heero and Heero's heart pounded harder just admiring the beauty of Wufei's form. He clasped his hands together, a tint of prayer before taking the offer spread before him. Already the familiar scent of leather intertwined with the promise of flesh in the air. Already, Heero knew this would not be the last time he wore this innocent glove.  
  
Heero pulled Wufei to a sitting position, his newly gloved hand pulled Wufei's left leg over his lap so Wufei's legs were on either side of him. Scooting closer, he couldn't decide where to touch first and gained confidence from the open lust that Wufei showed him. He rested his hands on Wufei's chest, eyes following the movement of his own hands as he flicked his thumbs over Wufei's nipples. The sensations were so different between flesh and leather that Heero had to do it again. He dropped his hands to the smooth flesh of Wufei's thighs and worked his hands roughly over them, testing the boundaries of pain that the leather muted. Wufei's arms lightly held onto his shoulders and his head fall back as Heero worked higher. He knew that Wufei's erection was probably becoming as painful as his own, yet his mind wanted to explore more of the detached pleasure that the glove provided. _Trust. There is such trust in letting me do this to him that he's done to me. Why haven't I seen that? More than sex, more than flesh when he wears this, he knows I trust him implicitly._ And the favor was now being returned.  
  
His right hand pushed Wufei backwards while his left grasped Wufei's shaft and lovingly stroked slowly up and down. Wufei moaned and closed his eyes, hands roaming over his own skin, over the gloved hand, down to his belly and back again. Heero casually swatted his hands away and Wufei obeyed when the hand stroking his shaft tightened painfully. He'd explore the emotions that came with this newfound knowledge later. For now, he thought with a feral grin, it was time to play.  
  
Without breaking the movements of his left hand, Heero let his right roam freely over as much exposed skin as he could feel. He pressed his fingertips into Wufei's lower belly and was rewarded with a sharp gasp as Wufei fought against release, body taut, his legs tight around Heero's middle as the pressure threatened to break him. Slowly, Wufei regained control though his breath came in short gasps and the air filled with his soft moans. His eyes remained shut and Heero smiled; he'd so often lain at the mercy of Wufei with his own eyes closed to lock in the different sensations of flesh and glove.  
  
Wufei's body writhed with liquid grace and Heero felt captivated merely watching Wufei's whole body take pleasure from only his hands. Nevertheless, the brushes against his own erection kept reminding him that his own body had needs and moved again to touch them together, stroked first over Wufei's hard length, then his own. _I wonder-_ He alternated stroking with both hands and Wufei cried out at the feel of leather caressing his rigid length.  
  
"Heero- H- Heero-" Wufei's face pinched into a scowl, his eyes still shut and he finally bit into his own lip. An angry red mark remained behind when he finally released it. His hands found his hair and gripped it tightly as he fought for control. "Gods, Heero-"  
  
It was as close to begging as he'd come, Heero knew and grinned again, a dark gleam in his own eyes. _How many nights, have I lain in Wufei's position and begged? Nearly scream when the sweet torture threatened to blow my mind while Wufei seemed so untouched? How... lovely..._  
  
Heero reached long and plucked the innocent tube sitting atop the dresser. Though they usually provided their own lubricant in fondling violently before sex, tonight Heero had no patience and knew Wufei didn't either. He let his gloved hand work over Wufei's belly, back to his erection to tease a little more while he prepared his lover. Wufei's gasps and moans made it harder and harder to concentrate on making sure he was prepared and Heero decided they were both as prepared as they were going to get. He slicked his own erection and repositioned himself above Wufei. Rocking their bodies closer and closer, hands on either side of Wufei's shoulders, he pressed himself into Wufei's tight heat, eyes intent on Wufei's obsidian flints. Wufei's legs curled higher and he gently pulled Heero inside of him, his face slack with passion, arms resting lightly against Heero's waist.   
  
A guttural moan pulled itself from his lips and Heero let his head fall back at the inebriating feel of being so sweetly sheathed in the man he knew he'd spend his life with. _When even passion reaches its height, how we still love each other. Even with your masks, your glove, your eyes show you what I want you to see in mine, don't they? Even when we can't say the words._ The moment faded back to pleasure, yet his pounding heart couldn't be attributed to their sex alone. He leaned forward, pressing himself deeper in the process and kissed Wufei's lips. Wufei eagerly returned the gesture and pulled Heero closer, moaning as he felt himself filled to his limit.  
  
Heero shoved his hands beneath Wufei's back and sat them up in one smooth motion. Wufei cried out as the movement sent ecstatic bursts within him and his legs clung tightly to Heero, arms wrapped around Heero's neck. Heero touched his forehead to Wufei's and smiled darkly. "Weren't expecting that one, were you?" Wufei didn't trust himself to speak and merely shook his head. Heero nudged his head upward and kissed him again while his hands worked over Wufei's hips, slowly driving them apart then together. He felt Wufei's legs loosen slightly to rest his feet snugly on either side of Heero's hips. As Heero pressed them apart, Wufei used his legs to help drive them together. The position helped Heero bury himself deeper and he cried out with his love as they rocked together, slowly building their intensity. _Has it ever been quite like this?_  
  
Wufei held him tightly and Heero let his hands roam over Wufei's flesh, felt him shudder against him as they rode each other higher and higher. Wufei tried to kiss him again, but the motions only bruised their lips and Heero moved to Wufei's neck instead. Hair brushed against his eyes and he closed them as he kissed. He felt Wufei's erection poking him and carefully balanced his love with his gloved hand while the other stole to hardened flesh. It would be impossible to stroke him as he wanted to and Heero settled for squeezing lightly as he could.  
  
Flesh drove against flesh, the air filling with the slap of skin, the gasping moans and the primal scent of pleasure. Wufei felt his mind shiver on the brink of intoxicated exhaustion, yet he rode himself harder, faster. Heero threw back his head and cried out again, feeling his mind lose control, the world around him swirling as colors blended into each other. There was only the two of them in this moment and Heero held onto that as tightly as he held his lover. He felt his teeth clench and his crushing grip buried himself deeply within Wufei once more, the final thrust that broke the barrier. He heard himself breathlessly call out for Wufei, felt his body expend its seed within his lover and unconsciously pulled Wufei's shaft tighter. Wufei spilled himself over Heero's hand and pulled his lover closer, biting Heero's shoulder. They remained locked together as their bodies shuddered the last of their pleasure within them, around them, between them. Heero rocked them slowly, murmuring against Wufei's shoulder. He kissed the base of Wufei's neck and moved higher until he reached the sultry lips he could never quite get enough of. Their kiss was slow and easy, a taste of renewed passion in the exploration of the other's mouth. Heero tasted Wufei's tongue and opened his mouth wider, the small suckling sounds fueling the heady undercurrent of their lovemaking.   
  
Wufei finally gasped, completely spent and he cupped Heero's chin in his hands. His eyes held something far darker than Heero had ever seen and he found himself half-frightened by its intensity. Wufei searched Heero's face and found whatever it was that he needed before his face softened. "I love you, you know." Simple words, common among many people, Heero was sure, but words that they had struggled with for a long time. He knew that Wufei loved him and that Wufei knew his love was returned, yet the words had always been difficult. His mouth twitched in surprise, yet it was all there, wasn't it? Everything was laid out between them, something had snapped the last barrier that they had between them and Heero knew their lives would be forever intertwined.  
  
"I love you too." Heero grinned in awe as the familiar flush of embarrassment didn't come as it did when he tried practicing in the mirror. He leaned up to Wufei's lips and tasted his lover as though for the first time, and perhaps it was since they'd acknowledged what lay between them had always been there. He tugged the glove from his hand and tossed it aside; the power that it had faded from his mind and there was only he and his love to finish the night.   
  
\+   
  
*just because it comes from the mind of a wacko, doesn't necessarily mean it's insane*


End file.
